The Salvatore sister
by xGirlicious
Summary: What if Damon and Stefan had a little sister in their time when they were human? What happened to her? What's her story? And most of all, why didn't Damon or Stefan talked about her?
1. Pilot

It was a cold, dark night in 1863. Everyone was sleeping in the Salvatore Maison… Well expect of a little girl. She walked through the hallways, trying to find the right door. At the end of the hallway she opened a door. Someone was laying on the bed. She allready noticed quickly that it was Damon, her big brother. She slowly walked toward his bed and swallows.

''Damon?'', she whispered softly.

A childish girly voice she had. Damon slowly opened his eyes and looked at the face of the little girl. He immediately reconized her. It was his little sister, ofcourse he did know who she was. He lifted the duvet a bit up, so she could crawl under the sheets. She cuddles tight against him.

''What's wrong Vio?'', Damon asked her. ''Did you had another nightmare again?''

The little girl nodded a few times to let him know she had nightmares again. Damon sighed and wrapped his arms around her, so she would feel safe. She always felt safe when she was with him. She loved him more then she loved her father or Stefan, her other brother. There was no one who could love Damon more then she did. Violetta cuddles close against him. Feeling his heat and making herself comfortable. She slowly closed her eyes and felt asleep.

She dreamed of the paradise. Where she was together with her brother. She was in a different word, were no one hated her nor dislikes her. There were no fights, only kindness. But it was all just a dream, just a dream for a little girl like her. A dream of a five-year-old. Her father didn't loved her like he loved Stefan. Stefan was kind to her, but not that kind and caring as Damon is to her. But she is happy with Damon around.

* * *

The next morning she woke up. Realizing she had been sleeping in Damon's bed for the rest of the night. She slowly sits up with the blankets all wrapped around her tiny body. She rushes a hand through her long dark brown cruly hair. She let out a soft sigh and watched how Damon was still asleep. She giggles and crawls upon him. She pokes softly in his cheek.

''Damon, wake up!'', she giggles.

Damon slowly opened his eyes and watched his little sister laying upon him. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddles her. There was still someone in this family who loved him. Through she was a child.

Violetta grabbed her doll which was laying on the bed, and runned down stairs. She looked around. Probably the others would be still sleeping. It was a usual day for the Salvatores. Everything was how it was. But not always lives will be fine...


	2. 1864

It was 1864. Miss Katherine Pierce had arrived in the small village. Violetta didn't know her well to say something about her. She felt lonely. Damon wasn't around, he was fighting. She wanted him to go back to her. She missed him. Father was now being mean to her more then ever. What had she done to him that made him dislike her? Stefan was most of the time with Miss Pierce.

She swallows as she looked out of the window of her bedroom. She looked into the garden where she saw Katherine and Stefan playing and chasing each other. She looked down and sighed again. She felt lonely. Just lonely.

She slowly walked away and crawls upon her bed. She was stroking the hair of her doll. She bite her lowerlip. She heard voices down stairs. She didn't care, she didn't minded or was curious. She didn't wanted to be there. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice which she haven't heard in weeks.

She slowly looked up when she heard that someone opened the door. She swallows and holds her doll tight and close to herself. She saw a familiar face and a bright smile appeared upon her lips. It was Damon, she was glad to see him again. She laughed and Damon walked over toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave a kiss on her forehead. Violetta just smiled, smiled of happiness and joy.

* * *

A few weeks later Katherine had Damon's interest and Violetta saw him less often. Vampires were also new in Mystic Falls. Everyone was talking about it. Honestly she didn't cared about it, nor wanted to talk about it. She walked down stairs and walked toward her father.

She noticed quickly something was bothering him. She tilted her head to a side.

''What's wrong Father?'', she asked polite.

Her father mumbles something in himself. He crossed his arms over each other and turned toward the girl. Violetta's eyes saw that he had been drinking again. An empty bottle of Bourbon was standing on his desk.

Her father looked at her, with anger in his eyes. He began to shout at her. Which made her afraid.

''You! You killed her! It was all of your fault!'', he shouted at her.

Violetta bite down her lowerlip. She hated these moments. Why she wasn't like Stefan in her fathers eyes? She wanted to be perfect, to be his perfect daughter. What did she do wrong this time? In what she failed again? She just couldn't look at him of shame of herself.

He grabbed her by her schoulders and shaked her, shouted at her. Suddenly he let go of her. With tears into his eyes.

''You probably have no idea where I'm talking about. Do you?', he asked her.

Violetta only nodded. That was the only thing she was able to do at this moment.

"Your mother. You killed her. If you weren't here, if you weren't born. Everything would have be okay!'', he began to shout again.

Slowly he raised his hand and hitted her, on her pale cheeks. Violetta felt down on the ground, while the tears were rolling down her cheek. She swallows.

Stefan just walked in and saw Vio laying on the ground. He walked closer.

''What happened?'', Stefan asked.

He kneeled down before Vio and lifted her up. Stefan rolled his eyes as he saw the empty bottle standing on his desk. Stefan brought her upstairs to her bedroom. Violetta was ofcourse still in shock. She hated this, all of this.

Stefan putted her down on her bed and watched her.

''Are you okay little one?'', Stefan asked her.

She nodded. She grabbed her doll and stroked her hair. Stefan sighed and patted her head. He left the room once again.

* * *

That evening Damon found her in the garden. He saw her sitting lonely on the swing. He walked over toward her and saw that she was holding her doll in her left hand.

''Vio.'', he said with a soft smile.

Violetta looked up as she heard him, but didn't smiled back to him. Her cheek hurted, it was all red. Probably tomorrow it would be a bruise. She swallows as she saw him.

''Hi…'', she only answered.

''What happened Vio? Are you okay?'', he asked worried.

Violetta looked straight into his eyes. Somehow she was angry on him, where was he when she needed him? He was always there for her, but since Miss Katherine appeared things had changed.

''What did I do wrong? Why doesn't he like me?'', she asked.

Damon looked away and swallowed. He didn't looked at her.

''In his eyes you killed our mother.'', he said.


	3. What happened that day

The sun was rising and Violet woke up. Last days she slept badly, she had nightmares. Horrible nightmares. Maybe they were right. She shouldn't be alive, she killed her, her own mother. She was bad and she could do nothing about it. Violet got up out of her bed and putted on some clothes. Today she had putted on a red dress. She liked the color red. She showed a small smile on her face when she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked up when she heard voices downstairs. She walked downstairs to look what was going on there.

When she walked into the living room she saw the both of her brothers. She swallowed. They were fighting with each other again. They noticed quickly she was standing in doorway. Damon walked over toward her and kneeled down before her. ''Common Vio, I'll bring you to school today.'', he said. Violet agreed with him. He walked over to the hall to get her bag. He took her hand and walked outside with her.

''What's going on between you and Stefan?'', she asked curious, but shy. Damon sighed and looked down at her while they were on their way to her school. ''Things aren't going well between us Vio, but you shouldn't worry that much about it, okay?'', he answered. Violet nodded. She didn't asked more information about it. They only talked a bit about Miss Pierce. Sometimes it seemed like he cared more about Katherine then about her. Like she was becoming less. She didn't liked that feeling. But she didn't minded about it anymore, who would care about a killer?

* * *

School was the same as other days. She was begin silent in the class while paying attention. After school she went on her way to home. Some kids went after her and said some things about her. Maybe they talked bad about her because she was a killer. She deserved it. When she was at home she went immediately to the backyard and got on the swing. She stared at the water. It always seemed to calm her down, but this time it was different.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't look who was bothering her. ''Why are you crying sweetie?'', the voice said. It was a familiar female voice, it was Miss Pierce. Katherine kneeled down beside the swing and looked at the water. Violet looked at her and didn't answer her question. ''You know...'', she said. ''I had also a sister once. You can trust me Vio.''

Violet got of the swing and was standing before Miss Pierce. ''Only Damon can call me like that.'', Violet answered on a stern way. Somehow Katherine seemed suprized. Violet wanted to hit her right in her face, but Miss Pierce was faster, she holded her hand, so tight it hurted. Violet tried to get away from her. She pushed her away and jumped on her. She crawls over her and holded her neck tight. Her little hands tighten around the neck of Miss Pierce. She wanted her dead. So badly.

Probably Damon had seen her and Miss Pierce in the garden and saw what they were doing. He ran toward them and pulled Violet off Katherine. He asked Katherine if she was okay and she said she was fine. Then he walked over to Violet who just realized what she had done. He shouted at her and screamed at her. He was mad on her. ''You only care about her!'', Violet yelled back. Damon froze. With tears in her eyes she ran away. She had no idea where she would end up, but anywhere was better then here.

* * *

She ended up by the Wickery Bridge. She looked over the edge. She whipped her tears away and swallowed. They were still busy with repairing the bridge. There was an open spot and she walked over there and looked at it. Maybe this was Gods fault. Maybe he also wanted her dead, maybe he also hated her. Everyone disliked her.

She looked down, to the water. She jumped off the bridge.


	4. Present day

Midnight allready had passed by. But Damon didn't care. He wanted his sister back. How much he tried to turn his humanity off, he still misses her. He didn't wanted t show it to anyone, neither did Stefan. He knew Stefan wanted to forget her, forget they had a sister. He probably didn't remembered her anymore, Damon thought.

He was drunk. It was a while since he thought about his little sister. For a part, he blames himself for her death. He waswalking down the road. Lost in Mystic Falls. He wanted t be lost. All these feelings. They became too much.

* * *

He woke up. Sadly enough Miss Pierce wasn't laying next to him. He got dressed and walked down stairs. It was weird, normally Vio would allready been up. He wanted to apologize for his actions yesterday. He watced the news paper, 16 May, 1864. He took a seat on the couch and watced Stefan walking in. ''Where is Violet?'', he asked his brother. Stefan looked up and watched him. ''I don't know.'', he simply answered.

Even his father asked him where Violet was. She would probably be sleeping or playing in her room. After an hour he decide to wake her. He walked her room and opened the door. She wasn't there. He looked around the room, in her closet and even under her bed, she wasn't there. This was strange. He looked outside, so he could look over the garden. She wasn't there aswell. She wasn't on her swing and she wasn't in her bedroom.

Together with Stefan, they went looking for her. And they didn't find her. His father went to the police, so they would try to find her.

A few days later someone knocked on the door. His father opened, a police officer. What the hell did they here? He couldn't hear their convonsation. He noticed it wasn't something they should be happy about. Stefan also noticed it. Damon walked over to them. ''What's wrong?'', he asked in hope someone would answer. The police officer looked at him. His father walked away, to another room. ''Your sister is dead, we found her body.'', the officer said. ''I'm sorry.''

Damon didn't know how to react. This couldn't be right. She can't be dead. ''I want to see her.'', he said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

He could remember the face of his dead sister, cold, pale and dead. Bruises over her body and broken bones. He never would forget that face, no one would. He saw her face again, this time she was living. He opened his eyes and watched the sky. He noticed he was laying on the road. He didn't care.

Suddenly he could hear a voice, like someone was calling him. A familiar voice, but yet he didn't heard that voice in years. ''Damon...'', the voice whispered. He looked around and stand up. He frowned. It was his sister's voice. He turned around.

She was right infront of him. A few years older, maybe around the age of fourteen. ''Vio?'', he whispered.


End file.
